A Forgotten Legend: Book 2 of the Aftermath Series
by Nolyn619
Summary: Loading...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**: _Sapphire in Charge_

"But dad, I can do it!" Willow pleaded to her father as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a plate of cold pizza and a soda pop.

"For the thousandth time Willow, no. I don't want you to go out and get hurt again."

"Come on! It was barely a scrape, and it was because of Dash. It's been two months now and..."

Shadow slammed his plate down on the counter. "We'll, you're not going. You have big shoes to fill when I pass."

"When will that happen? We live forever." She complained.

"Willow, don't test me. You're not going." He said as he sat down at the counter, facing his daughter.

Willow's finger bounced on her lip until an idea popped in her head. "How am I going to prove to you that I have good leadership skills?"

"You've already tried, and failed." Shadow said with a mouth full of cold pizza. "You can't change my mind."

"What will I have to do to get you to change your mind then?" Willow said as she gave up.

He wiggled his piece of pizza in the air as he thought. "You will have to do this mission with your sister."

Willow's eyes rolled. "Are you kidding me!? Her?" She shook her head as she covered it with her hand. "We never see eye-to-eye."

"That's because you're an inch shorter than her." Willow glared at her father at that remark. "She will also be leading this mission."

"Absolutely not! If I am going to have _HER_ on my team, then _I_ am going to be the leader."

"Pick your poison, Willow." Shadow said as he stood. He then walked over to the sink to put his plate away. "Did you take your medicine this morning?"

"Oops, almost forgot! Thanks for the reminder." Willow walked over to her father who held the bottle of pills. She took the bottle from his hands and twisted the child proof cap off and popped two pills in her hand.

"The second Chaos Emerald is in the desert of Dust Hill." Shadow said as he leaned up against the sink facing Willow. "So, what will you bring today?"

Willow put the pills in her mouth and swallowed them, giving her time to think. "Definitely bringing plenty of water, a compass, a map... anything else?"

"Bring a communicator, your medicine, and your sister."

"Yea, yea, and..." She sighed. "Yea. You know I can do this without her." She said as she set her bottle of pills on the counter.

"We'll see. You didn't do too hot on your last mission."

"The emerald was in the volcano and Dash kept teasing me to jump in! Thankfully, the emerald was on a ledge near the opening to where I could lay out flat and quickly snag it. I just can't believe that Dash, while fighting against Jasper's team, nearly pushed me in."

"Like I said before, if he had, he would also be in that volcano."

The front door opened and a familiar black hedgehog walked in. "So, having another private meeting I see." Sapphire said as she glared at Willow.

"You're leading the next mission with your sister." Shadow said to Sapphire. Willow lightened up. She got to lead the mission, like she wanted, but with the cost of working alongside Sapphire.

"Ooh, goody me." She said as she cheered. "So dad, where's this place at?"

"In Dust Hill." He responded.

"Then I'll need my hat, sunglasses, sun lotion..." The list trailed on and on as Sapphire exited the room to go retrieve her items.

"You're going to have the time of your life." Shadow said as he took a sip of his pop.

"Really funny dad." Willow then turned to go out the door to head to her room. "Real funny."

"Hey." Willow stopped and turned around to see her father. He walked over and placed the bottle of pills in her hand. "Stay safe. Don't do anything too risky and if you need help, use your communicator to contact me. I'll be there."

"Dad..." She choked on her words. She wanted to say that she _really_ didn't want to work with her sister, but if Willow had said that, she might have not gotten to go on the mission. "Thank you for this opportunity. I won't' let you down." Willow turned back around and exited the kitchen.

Willow twirled the bottle in her hand as she walked down the hall._ Why is it that every time I get in trouble, my punishment is always has to deal with... her._ Just then, Willow looked up to see her sister in a large yellow sun hat with large red sunglasses. She also wore a deep blue tank with bright red shorts and matching sandals.

"That was quick."

"Will you get out of my way?" She snickered.

"It would be my pleasure your highness." Willow said as she bowed.

"That's more like it." Sapphire responded in flattery as she walked past her sister.

When Sapphire was walking the other direction, Willow stood, rolled her eyes, and began walking down the hallway. She squeezed the bottle in her hand, nearly breaking it. _Oh, how she gets on my nerves._

Willow kept on walking until she came across her bedroom. She opened the door and stood, staring at her reflection in a mirror that was directly across from her. Looking in that mirror made her remember about what happened two years ago. Why, even that fateful night where she got her first kiss... and sent her sister to the hospital. Every time Willow would look into a mirror, really anything that casts a reflection, she would remember who she used to be and who was on the other side of the mirror.

Willow shook her head and went over to her dresser to change. Instead of wearing her normal red, white, and black striped suit, she picked out a light blue sports bra and gray shorts. In her closet, she grabbed a black pair of hover shoes and put them on. As she stood in the doorway of her closet, she smiled at the fact that every pair of shoes she now owned was hover accessible. She closed the closet door and went over to her bed and began to fill up a dark blue backpack with tons of water bottles, her compass, map, and communicator. She placed her medicine in the side pocket of her bag. She swung the bag on her back and walked over to her full-length mirror. "Let's just get this over."

[**_Outside The House_**]

"Is everyone ready?" Willow questioned. Everyone looked down and about themselves to make sure they had not forgotten anything.

"I think I might put on another layer of sun lotion." Sapphire said as she grabbed her large gallon-like bottle of sun lotion out of her handbag.

"With as much lotion you have on, you can block out the sun." Dash said as he shook his head.

"I can't wait! This will be my first mission with you Dash!" said a small rabbit who approached Dash.

"I know Scott" Dash said as he gave him a noogie. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other. I'm just glad your parents decided to take another vacation down here for the summer."

"Yea, it's good to see you again. Now, do we have enough water, because if not, I have plenty." Said another black hedgehog.

"Yes, Cole," Willow reassured him. "I have plenty for everyone. It's good to know that we have plenty of water." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Dash butted in, "It's good to have everyone together like this. It'll be like the good ol' times, plus Scot, we'll get this emerald for sure."

"You said that the last time. We lost the emerald and you nearly killed Willow." Cole said as he crossed his arms.

Dash quickly sped over to Cole and whispered. "Can you not bring that up?" The two looked over at Willow who was covering her face in embarrassment.

Willow sighed and uncovered her face. "Is the van almost ready Flint?"

"Just about!" He said in response. "Lemmie just put in more gas."

"Alright everyone," Willow announced. "Turn on your communicators and hop on in."

"I call shot-gun." said both Willow and Sapphire.

"As leader, I should sit in the front seat." Willow said.

"You mean assistant leader?" Sapphire reminded Willow. "As your big sister, you should sit in your booster-seat in the back row."

"Alright ladies, alright." Dash said as he butted in. "How about we give the seat to Dash."

"Dash," Willow began. "Stay out of this."

"For once, we agree." Sapphire said.

"Ugh." Willow shivered. "It feels weird."

Sapphire hopped up and sat down in the front seat. "What if I sit here on the way there and on the way back we can switch."

"O-Okay." Willow said. As she sat behind Sapphire, Willow pondered._ Why was she being so nice... wait! She did it to make herself look good. That little..._ Willow leaned over to the side to see Sapphire looking out the window with a large smile on her face. Willow sat back and pouted._ Nice move sis._

Everyone was now piled up in the car. "Ready to go?" Flint said as he turned to see everyone buckled in. "Okay! Onward to Dust Hill."

[~*~]

The ride up to Dust Hill was absolutely horrible. Being stuck in a cramped car with your childhood friends for five hours can get on anyone's nerves. The AC stopped working at hour three, the windows couldn't roll down and Sapphire began to whine on how her makeup was running.

For once, Willow was thankful she let Sapphire sit in the passenger seat. Sapphire held up and electric fan to her face and occasionally Willow would get some cool air, while, at the same time, getting a big whiff of Sapphire B.O. Dash, who sat next to Willow, kept falling asleep on her. She would have to constantly push his sweaty body off of hers as she tried to get some of Sapphire's cool wind. At times, Cole, who was sitting on the other side of Dash, would push Dash back to Willow.

Every so often, Cole and Willow would have silent arguments against one another.

"You know," he whispered. "He's your boyfriend."

"But... he's so gross!" Willow whispered back while shoving Dash back to Cole.

Cole then immediately started laughing. "He's going to be so mad when he wakes up!"

"Oh my... You got to be kidding me!" Willow looked down at her left shoulder to see blue dye stains. She quickly tried to wipe away the dye marks as best she could, but it didn't help much.

"Good luck with that!" He said as he shoved Dash on Willow. She then started to laugh because Cole had the same blue stains along the right side of his arm. "Yea, he's not going to like this."

Willow looked down at Dash who snored loudly as he slept on her. His natural pink quills were quickly showing because of how fast the blue dye was coming off from the massive amount of sweat. Two large pink spots on his head showed because that's where he had rested his head upon Willow and Cole.

Willow looked over to Cole to see that he had his hands behind his head and relaxed. Willow got his attention and whispered to him. "I'm team lead- Co-leader; I shouldn't be treated this way!"

"Then just wake him up."

Willow rolled her eyes and cupped her hands around Dash's face; her eye's fixated on him.

Dash jerked awake. "Hello Will's. Nice to see you bright-n-early." He said as he stretched. "Why are you in my house?"

"Dash, we are still in the car on our way to Dust Hill."

"Oh, I'll just go back to sleep then."

"No!" Cole and Willow yelled.

"Dash, just switch seats with me." Cole said.

"Okay." Dash said as he unbuckled. As he stood, a puddle of water laid where he sat.

Cole glared at Willow. "You owe me."

"Not this time." From the side of her seat, she pulled out a yellow towel and placed it over the puddle of sweat. "Problem solved." Cole smiled.

In the back of the van, Scott, who sat alone, was playing on one of his handheld consoles. He was a tough fourteen year old. Everyone enjoyed his company. He's wicked smart like his father and kind-hearted like his mother. He mostly resembled his mother, but had his father's colors, and two small bunny-tails. During the first four hours of this mission, he has not said a word, or even let out a peep. They all forgot he was in the van until he asked for some water.

"Yea little bud. I'll just... Grab you..." Cole's entire arm dug into his bag. "My water is gone."

"Here, I'll give you some. I'm getting a little thirsty too..." Willow reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of sun lotion. "Sapphire, where is all of our water?!"

"I got rid of it to make room for more lotion." She said happily.

"W-when did you even have time to switch out the stuff?" Sapphire shrugged and caked herself in sun lotion. "Great! Fantastic!" Willow said as she threw her bag to the ground.

"Sapphire, do you really think that was a good idea?" Cole wittily said.

Sapphire turned around. "You know what, Cole, I'll make sure you will not be included in the next mission."

"Yea, if we don't die from dehydration." He said in response. "Who made you the leader of this mission? Such a dumb move."

"Yea, I wonder who?" Willow added.

"You shut your mouth." Sapphire pointed angrily towards Cole. "Willow," Sapphire began. "Wait till we get home. I'll tell father what you did."

"What did I do?!"

"You are harassing me!"

"You're such a freaking tattler!" Willow yelled. "I wasn't even harassing you in the first place!"

"Sapphire," Cole butted in. "You just took out one of the main resources for survival. If we don't make it out alive, it will all be put on you. Wait till your father hears about the big mess up you made. He'll never let you on another mission again because of your stupidity."

"Alright!" Flint yelled. "Cut it out already! Everybody needs to chill out." Everyone got quiet. "Sapphire," He said calmly. "I am going to have to report you on this when we get back."

"But-"

"But nothing. Cole is right. Even if you are the leader, or even a teammate, you should have never done that. You never think of others, you just put yourself first, and that needs to change." Sapphire hung her head low and had not said a word.

Willow took a deep breath and turned around to face Scott. "Sorry about this."

"It's okay I guess..." He said as he sank in his seat, face covered by his video game.

Willow's stomach dropped. She felt bad that she couldn't do anything to help him. Willow rubbed her throat and her mouth began to get dry. "How much longer till we get there?" She asked.

"About an hour left."Flint responded. "Everyone in the car cheered. "This horrid trip will finally come to an end. Once we get the Chaos Emerald, we can just teleport home!"

"I can't wait to have the ground beneath my feet." Cole said in excitement.

Willow pressed her head against the back of Sapphire's seat. She began to feel cold sweat run down the back of her neck. Willow pinched the back of her right hand and saw that it stayed a light color for several seconds._ I'm becoming dehydrated... _

"Willow, would you like something to munch on? You don't look to hot."

"N-no, I'm not hungry... Thanks though."

"Anytime." Cole said as he looked out his window.

Willow rested her eyes. All the sounds in the van sounded comforting to her, even Dash's snoring. Willow then began to daydream that she was in a large light blue pool. She just swam laps around the pool. She would occasionally do back strokes and breast strokes. "This is fantastic..." She said to herself. Willow got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around herself. She then went over by the pool and sat down, dipping her feet in the pool. A light breeze brushed against her skin, giving her tiny goosebumps. Willow had a gigantic smile on her face. "This feels so~ good..." Willow's nose crinkled. A horrible stench crawled into her nose. When the wind died down, so did the bad smell. "I've never smelt anything that horrible in my life! Where could it be coming from?" She asked herself. She began to look up and about for the smell around the in-ground pool. As she lifted up some pool noodles, she heard a small motor boat sound. "Must be the hot tub turning on." She turned around to see that there was no hot tub. The sound began to get louder and louder.

Willow jerked awake; her head still up against her sister's seat. Willow's arms wrapped around her stomach. She lifted her head off her sister's seat and slowly placed it in her hand, her arm now resting up against the door. As she relaxed in her seat, she thought she heard a familiar motor sound coming from outside the van. Willow looked out her window to see nothing was there. "Where is that noise coming from?" she said to herself.

"Umm, guys. You might want to see this." Scott nervously said.

Willow quickly unbuckled, crawled over the seat, and plopped herself next to Scott. A gigantic red and yellow airship was heading directly towards them. "Everyone get ready." She turned around to see everyone doing what they have been told. Flint pressed a button to cover the entire van with a tank-like armor. Sapphire was layering even more sun lotion, and Dash was sound asleep. Willow slapped the back of his head, which woke him up.

"Where did the sun go?" Dash said.

"Jasper's here. Do whatever to get ready to fight." Willow looked down at her mechanical arm and began to switch her settings. As soon as she was done, everyone had unbuckled and was ready for impact.

Flint announced, "We should almost be there." He looked down at his G.P.S. to show that they were close. Everyone in the van was quiet. The sound of the airship grew louder and louder. The sound then began to get quieter. Flint pressed the button to turn the shield off. The airship was now far ahead of them.

Just then, small square doors opened from the aircraft. Missiles flew out from the square doors and headed directly toward the van. "Everyone, bail!" Willow demanded. The crew did so and rolled out of the car. Willow quickly got to her feet and began to glide upon the sand with her hover shoes. "One, two, three, four, five... Who am I missing...?" Willow then counted again. "Oh," she frowned. "It was me." She never had forgotten to count herself, even in serious situations. She then skated towards her teammates. "Everyone holding up alright?" She asked.

"We're fine." Cole announced as he was checking up on everyone.

"Let's get that pin head." Dash said as he quickly ran on ahead.

"Dash, wait!" Willow yelled as Dash ran.

"Just let him do his thing." Sapphire said as she approached Willow from behind.

"If we don't get our act together, we might as well as give Jasper the Chaos Emerald."

"Well, what I say goes. I am the-"

"Co-leader." Willow finished her sister off. Willow sighed. "We have to work together. So..." Willow held out her hand. "Truce?"

"Temporary truce." Sapphire said as she shook her sister's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_ To Never Giving UP_

Willow skated into the fight with a huge smile on her face. The big gusts of wind created by her speed blew against her skin.

"Hey!" Dash said panting from afar. "Look at what I got!" He waved a cyan Chaos Emerald in his hand. "Let's get going before-"

The gigantic airship suddenly landed, creating a small dust storm. Dash and Willow both covered their eyes. The impact of the airship made Dash and Willow fall over.

"Dash, get up!" Willow yelled at him while she laid on the ground. But he didn't listen. She quickly got up and jogged over to him. "Dash?" She questioned. He didn't respond. Willow ran over to him and dropped on her knees. She began to shake him. "Dash, wake up!" His body felt like a big sack of potatoes. "Come on, Dash. Please." She pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. As she let go of his bare shoulders, where she held on to him, stayed white. "He's already dehydrated..." She said underneath her breath. She looked over towards the airship. There stood three figures. Only one figure quickly emerged from the dust storm. It headed towards the cyan emerald which lay several yards away from Willow and Dash.

Willow froze. She looked back and forth between Dash and the emerald. She didn't know whether to get her boyfriend to safety or to retrieve the emerald. The figure that emerged from the airship quickly approached Willow and Dash.

"Willow, get the emerald!" Flint yelled.

She shot up and ran towards the emerald. Just as she was about to scoop it up, a white web quickly surrounded it. Willow looked up to see a black and red striped spider with deep red choppy hair. She quickly yanked on her webbing and made the emerald pop in her hand.

"Not today, Hunny." The spider said in a long, soothing voice.

Willow's teeth grinded. "Give that back, Charlotte!"

"I don't follow your orders, I follow Jasper's." She said as she twisted the emerald in the air. "This is such a pretty color…"

Just as Willow got up, Sapphire ran around Willow. She kicked the emerald from Charlotte's hand. She quickly picked up the emerald and ran towards Cole, throwing the emerald. "Catch!" Charlotte pounced on Sapphire just as she threw the emerald. Cole used his telekinesis to grab the emerald in midair. He made the emerald drop into his hands. Several feet in front of him stood a light pink wolf who held two swords.

"You're new." Cole said.

The wolf's attention went towards his direction. "Yea, I just joined." She quickly ran towards Cole and swung her swords at him.

He would constantly take a step back. He then used his powers to make him float. The pink wolf then stopped and stood quietly. He slowly floated behind the wolf who just stood like a statue. "You're blind." Cole said to himself. The wolf quickly turned around and gave him a small cut on his blue dyed arm, making him drop the emerald. The wolf's ears moved to the direction where the emerald fell. As soon as it hit the ground, she picked it up and ran towards the airship.

Just as Cole was going to run after the wolf, Willow skated near Cole. "Who's she?"

"Jasper's new member," He replied. Willow looked over towards the wolf. "Be careful, she's quick."

"I'm quicker." Willow then skated after the pink wolf, legs burning with pain. For some reason, the wolf didn't run towards the opening of the ship. Instead, she began to run to the side of the ship. Willow quickly followed and as she rounded the ship, the wolf was gone.

"Like my new teammate? She's quite handy." Willow turned around to see a black and gray raccoon who wore a blue, gray, and black jacket whose sleeves were rolled up.

Willow looked behind the raccoon to see that the pink wolf had gone back into the fight. The raccoon caught Willow's attention as he held the cyan emerald in his hands. "Her name is Shay. Quite a young one she is, only sixteen."

Willow moved into the shade, that one of the many wings of the airship created. She wiped away the sweat that fell from her face. "She's holding up pretty good. Now if you don't mind, if you would so kindly hand over that emerald we can get out of your hair."

"Oh, no-no-no, this little guy has to reunite with his brother." The raccoon said as he neared Willow.

"Zeke, don't make me beat it out of you." Willow threatened.

Zeke got closer to Willow, making her press her body up against the hot metal. "What are you going to do?" He said as he stared into her eyes. His eye's widened. "What's wrong?"

"I…Just," Willow panted. "Give me…" She then staggered and fell to the ground. She grabbed her throat, which burned like she had been screaming for hours on end.

The raccoon stood back, "Willow, I've never seen you like this, so weak." She didn't respond. Her palms pressed up against the sand, holding her up. A dark green canteen was thrown towards her. Willow looked up to see Zeke standing just looking at this rare gem, twisting it in his hand. "I'm giving you a five-minute break." She stared. "It's not poisonous; I just drank out of it." She slowly grabbed the canteen and began to drink. As soon as she was finished, she placed the canteen beside her. She felt refreshed. She was still thirsty, but at least she wouldn't be so fatigued

"Zeke," She looked up at him. "You could always switch over."

"Time's up." He cut her off. He held up his hand. The gloves that he wore gave him electric powers. His hand glowed blue and small sparks flew from his glove. Willow felt so deceived. She couldn't move; she just sat there. With all the training that she was given had never prepared her for something like this.

A pink blur slammed up against Zeke's body. The blast that was originally for Willow blew up the side of the airship. Willow sat as if she was a statue, emotionless.

"Willis…" Dash said as he mispronounced Willow's nickname. "Get… outa here!"

She didn't respond. She just looked out in the distance, thinking she could have died. "D-Dash…"

"Just go!" He yelled as he tried to yank the emerald out of Zeke's hand. Willow scrambled to stand and quickly ran. She then began to skate, tears forming in her eyes once again, but this time for a different reason. She ran behind a rock that was near by the large fight that went between her teammates and the rest of Jasper's team. Willow peeked behind the rock to see Sapphire and Charlotte fighting. Sapphire slid out from Charlotte's webs because of how much lotion she had put on. Flint and Cole fought up against Shay; her swords danced in the air as she swung them.

Willow began to ponder, _someone was missing_. She counted the three teammates that were in front of her, Dash, and herself.

_Scott_.

Willow looked frantically about to find him. Her eye's then shifted towards the airship. A small rabbit was standing on top of one of the ship's wings.

Willow then looked over to the opening of the airship. Zeke stood with the emerald. "Hey! We got what we need. Let's get out of here!" He yelled as the roar of the engines turned on. Willow looked back at Scott who was wobbling. Willow sprinted towards the airship, as did Charlotte and Shay. Scott then fell from the wing. Willow pushed harder and harder to reach him before he hit the ground.

Just as he fell, his ears began to flap. He then hovered in the air. Willow was directly below him, relieved. As the airship lifted off the ground and began to fly away, Willow saw Dash lying on the ground, all burnt up.

Willow ran to him and carefully held him. "Dash," She whispered as she stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He grunted. The pink hedgehog then fainted. Willow threw him over her shoulders and began to carry him back to the group.

As the two caught up with the rest of the team, Cole said. "There goes another emerald. Jasper now has two emeralds and we only have one. Maybe, if we were prepared, we could have gotten it." He pointed out as he wiped off the sweat from his face.

"How's the van, Flint?" Willow asked as she struggled to hold up Dash. Cole then lifted Dash off of Willow's shoulders and rested Dash on the ground.

Everyone looked over to the van and saw that all the windows were broken in and some of the doors were missing. "Well," he began. "Let's see." He took his keys and started up the car. "We'll be able to get back home, but it might take longer." He pointed out that two of the four tires were popped. Everyone began to whine.

Willow chewed on her lip. _This is going to be my last mission. I know it is. I've let him down. _Willow turned her back on the group so they couldn't see her face. She watched the airship slowly fly away. _I have to redeem myself. I just have to… _Willow wiped away her tears and faced her team. "Flint, drive everyone back to the house. I'll catch up with you later."

Before he had a chance to answer, Willow was already after the airship. A streak of light glowed behind her as she skated. She would be thrown in the air from the hills she skated on. Every time she landed back on the sand she would feel a sharp pain in her ankles. She didn't care. Every body part screamed in pain.

The airship was directly above Willow. As she skated, she raised her left hand into the air and shot her hand out towards a ladder that was welded on the side of the airship. The hand then reeled her up. She reached up with her other hand and used all her strength to climb. Halfway through, she stopped and looked up. "There's no-" Her eyes met the small hatch that missiles had flown from. She scooted over on the ladder to the small square door. She used all her might to lift it. Her hand then began to slip from the ladder because of all the sweat. She let the small hatch slam shut. She rubbed her sweaty hand on her gray shorts and held onto the ladder again. She then pulled on it until it locked. She popped her head in and saw an empty missile capsule. Willow kicked it aside and hopped in. As her feet hit the grated floor she stood silently, hoping no one had heard her.

Her skin was now covered in goosebumps from the dramatic change of temperature. She stood there thinking back on the imaginary pool. She shook her head. She looked around to see many empty capsules. As she walked passed them, she came across a door with a small round window. She carefully looked out it to make sure the coast was clear.

She cautiously opened the door, looking side-to-side to make sure she didn't miss anything. Willow slowly crept through the hallway. The hallway was completely metallic. White and silver covered everything. Every step Willow made a loud clanking sound. Willow carefully took her hover shoes off and carried them in her hand. While she roamed the airship, she became lost. What would they do to her if they caught her? What would her father think? After this, Willow wouldn't be able to leave the front door step.

The sound of heavy footsteps snapped Willow back into reality. She leaned up against one of the cool metallic walls and listened.

"It feels great that we have two of the three found emeralds." Charlotte said to her walking companion. Willow pressed up against the wall and tried her best not to breathe. Charlotte and Shay turned the corner and passed Willow.

"I know!" Shay said as she wagged her tail. "My first mission and we successfully get a Chaos Emerald!"

From the other end of the hall, Zeke turned around the corner. "How you holding up, Champ?" Willow very slowly, tried to move around the corner.

"I'm doing really good-"

"Willow, is that you?" Zeke asked

Willow's heart stopped. She just stared, like she had before when Zeke was about to shoot her. "Umm, no."

"Get her!" Charlotte screamed. Willow quickly slid out of the hall that she was in and began running down another hallway. When turning, she would ram up against the walls because the floors were slick. She quickly stopped and hopped up and down trying to get her shoes on.

Several webs were shot in Willows direction. Willow jumped and ducked from every shot given. Though the shots missed, they were really close.

"Gotcha" A pair of hands were wrapped around her stomach. They felt soft to the touch. She looked behind to see who had grabbed her. It was Zeke, he didn't have his gloves on.

_How did he…? I didn't even see him turn around. Well, he does live here._ "Let go!" She said as she squirmed. She slammed her head up against his.

"Holy- aaah." He let go and quickly held his nose so that the blood wouldn't spill all over the floor. Willow quickly escaped. She ran down more halls until she found a hall filled with doors. She tried to open ever other door as she ran down, but none of them seemed to budge.

She saw that a door at the end of the hall was open. She quickly skated to the door and slammed it.

Alarms then went off, alerting everyone that was in the airship that there was an intruder. She turned around and locked the door. She then flipped back over to cover the door with her back. In front of her was a large heptagon stand that had only two emeralds in them. The one was a cyan from that day, and the green one was from the volcano. Willow slowly approached the container and placed her hands up against the glass containing them. "This'll be the first time I'll get to hold an emerald." Loud bangs against the door startled Willow. She knew that the door wouldn't hold for too long. A rush of adrenaline filled Willow's bloodstream. She began to throw punches at the container. Small cracks appeared after the sixth punch. Willow sighed and roundhouse kicked the center of the cracks on the container. Glass covered the floor as made her final blow. Willow grabbed the emeralds. Willow felt a strong power omitting from the emeralds, a power she never felt before.

The door fell to the ground. Willow looked over to see a several large robots approaching her. She quickly grabbed the emeralds, jumped over the robots, and left the room. As she ran down the hall she looked at the emeralds. "Okay, I never tried this…. Chaos Control!" She said as she held the emeralds. Nothing happened. "Chaos Control!" She said as she tried again.

"STOP THAT HEDGEHOG!" One of the robots said.

"Come on… CHAOS CONTROL!" Still nothing. "Stupid emeralds, good for nothing…" All of a sudden the emeralds in her hand began to turn gray. "What…?" They then disintegrated in her hands. "No-no-no-no!"

"What did you do!?" Zeke yelled from afar. Willow clasped her hands around her face, looking down. She looked like she was crying by the way that her back moved. She then let out a small chuckle. Zeke tilted his head as he neared her. "Willow…?" He asked as he reached his hand out to her. She looked up suddenly like a ghost in a horror movie. Her pupils grew small. Before Zeke had a chance to move his hand away, Willow grabbed it and slammed his body on the floor.

She began to laugh as she stood over his body. It was hard to distinguish whether it was a laugh. It definitely sounded like she was laughing, but you could hear a hint of pain.

Zeke began to see stars. He shook his head as he tried to stand. He looked down at the ground to see an indentation of his body on the floor. He looked back up to see Willow already running around a corner. He then began to run after her. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he skidded to a stop and clutched onto the hallway frame. A gigantic, broken, robot flew by the opening of the hallway he was in. Zeke then peeked his head through the opening of the hallway to see Willow, yet again, leaving. The entire hallway was covered in broken robots. Down the hall Willow was in, there were loud banging sounds and crashes. Zeke hurtled over several broken robots. He skidded to a stop when he saw Willow run in the opposite direction, laughing. He looked in the other direction to see Charlotte all tied up in her own web, beaten up. Zeke, once again, ran after Willow.

She stopped abruptly and stood. Zeke skidded to a stop, unaware what was going to happen. He bounced in place, ready to take a blow. Willow slowly and dramatically turned around and faced him. The two were in a long stretched out hallway which one wall was completely lined with windows. Zeke was struck; he felt very uneasy, the look on his face showed it all.

She then turned her head to the window to her right. She studied the clouds that past the window.

He couldn't move, even if he wanted to. He stood there staring at what looked like a monster; a broken down, empty, monster.

Willow's eyes slid back to Zeke, head still facing the window. A large grin appeared on her face. That grin slowly turned into a smile which showed her teeth. She brought her hand up to her mouth as she slowly began to giggle.

Zeke threw his hands out to shoot electric volts towards Willow, but he had forgotten he left his gloves on his nightstand next to his bed.

As Willow ran towards Zeke; she would recklessly run up both sides of the walls to confuse him. He would stagger as Willow neared him. Willow ran up the side of the wall, one that wasn't covered in windows, and jumped off it, spiraling in the air horizontally. She kicked the back of his head, which made him face plant the grated floor that he stood on. She stood over his body and grabbed him by his hair and lifted his bloody face off the ground. Willow brought his ear up close to her mouth. Every time she exhaled, he flinched. "Doesn't it feel good?" She hissed. He had no response. His pupils grew small, just like Willow's.

"Hello?"

Both Willow and Zeke looked up. "Get… Out of here." Zeke said as he wheezed. Willow winced.

"Zeke, is that you? Y-you sound hurt." Shay said as she slowly began to walk closer, swords at hand.

"Just go!" He yelled.

"Dash…" She whispered as she slowly let go of his hair.

"I'll save you Zeke!" Shay ran into the direction of his voice.

"Shay, NO!" He shouted.

Shay swung her sword, which she held on to by a long red ribbon attached at the end of the sword.

Willow dodged all of Shay's blows. When Shay brought around the sword, Willow, still straddled over Zeke who was lying on the ground, caught it by the blades end. Black blood poured from her hand. She yanked on the blade to make Shay come closer. She quickly let go of the ribbon so she wouldn't be sucked in by Willow. Willow flipped the sword in the air and grabbed the handle. She threaded the red silk ribbon through her fingertips, leaving blood smears all over it.

Zeke then tried to get away by hitting the side of Willow's legs while she wasn't paying attention. She quickly brought up the leg and slammed it down on his back. Willow brought the blade up to her face and examined it. "Such a well-kept blade-" She paused, turned to stone. She looked deeply into her hollowed out eyes. She threw the sword on the ground. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!" She screeched at the sword. Two grayed out emeralds fell to the ground near Willow. Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked around. "I…" She looked down to see her foot in the middle of Zeke's back. She slowly removed her foot as she shook. Her face showed pain and confusion. "I…" She winced as her palm quickly filled with pain. It felt hot and stung as if had a third degree burn. She brought her palm into her armpit and held it there, crying. "I…" She couldn't force out the apology that she wanted to say.

Her focus quickly went to the emeralds. She grabbed them. "I'm s-sorry…" She swiftly went over to the window and kicked it. The shattered glass flew out from the airship because of the powerful suction. Her quills bent towards the direction of the newly opened window. She propped one of her feet up against the broken window and looked back. "I'm so sorry."

Notes

Much longer then most of my works I must say! I really love how this turned out! I really do! I hope that you think so to.

Update

In Willow's world, it is filled with just Mobians, so Sonic's home world. I'll be going back and changing minor details about that in book 1.

Book cover Will be up sometime this week when I start drawing it. Ha! =D Leave Comments and Fav.'s to keep up with Willow and Co.


End file.
